bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Kagerōza Inaba
Galeria Inaby z anime Inaba Profile A.png|Kagerōza Inaba. Inaba Mugshot 1.png|Kagerōza. Inaba.png|Inaba jako pracownik IBiRS. E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Inaba ujawnia zapis ruchu z Dangai Akonowi, Hitsugayi i Shunsuiowi. Izuru, Inaba and Nanao arrives at Kurosaki's house.png|Kagerōza przybywa do domu Ichigo. Ep318InabaNozomi.png|Inaba znajduje Nozomi. E318 Inaba striking Nozomi.png|Inaba uderza Nozomi. Uryu appears before Inaba.png|Uryū konfrontuje się z Kagerōzą. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Kagerōzy. Inaba Byakurai.png|Inaba używający Byakurai. Inaba Pierced By Seele Schneider.png|Inaba przebity przez Seele Schneider Uryū. Inabas Shikai.png|Shikai Inaby. Raiku.png|Inaba z uwolnionym Raikū‎. Inaba prepares to kill Kon.png|Kagerōza zamierza zabić Kona. Uryu Ishida & Yasutora Sado vs. Kageroza Inaba.png|Inaba kieruje się na Orihime i Uryū. Ichigo Kurosaki & Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba.png|Ichigo vs Kagerōza. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo zraniony przez Zanpakutō Inaby. Inaba Deflects Getsuga.png|Inaba odbija Getsugę Tenshō Kurosakiego. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Kagerōza atakuje z zaskoczenia Ichigo. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia chroni Ichigo przed Kagerōzą. Real Gotei 13 Arrives.png|Inaba zaatakowany przez prawdziwych Gotei 13. Inaba unveils his Invading Army.png|Kagerōza ze swoją armią najeźdźców Reigai. Inabas Officers.png|Inaba z Reigai - kopiami Gotei 13. Inaba konfrontuje się z Akonem.png|Inaba konfrontuje się z Akonem. Inaba Talks To Green Haired Man.png|Inaba i więzień. Inaba studying the Dangai.png|Kagerōza studiuje Dangai. Inaba approaches Unohana and her lieutenant.png|Inaba chciał podejść Retsu i Isane. Isane Attacks Inaba.png|Isane atakująca Kagerōzę. Inaba and The 4th Division Reigais.png|Inaba i Reigai z 4 Oddziału. Inaba Views Ichigos Arrival.png|Kagerōza obserwuje Ichigo. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo walczący z Kagerōzą. Inabas Ability.png|Specjalna zdolność Inaby. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Zaraki i Hitsugaya trafiają na Kagerōzę. Ep328ZarakiAttacksInaba.png|Inaba zaatakowany przez Kenpachiego. Ep328 - Inaba creating a space with Raiku.png|Kagerōza tworzy portal. Ep328HitsugayaAttacks.png|Hitsugaya atakuje Inabę. Ep328 - Hitsugaya & Inaba Battling.png|Inaba vs Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Inaba - Ep328.png|Zaraki, Hitsugaya i Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaZarakiVsInaba.png|Hitsugaya obserwuje walkę Zarakiego z Inabą. Ep328HitsugayaInjured.png|Kagerōza gotowy zabić Hitsugayę. Ep328InabaProtected.png|Inaba chroniony przez Reigai. Yoruichi appears before Inaba.png|Yoruichi pokazuje się Inabie. Inaba slash.jpg|Kagerōza przecięty przez Hitsugayę i Zarakiego. Ep328InabaSliced.png|Inaba przecięty na plasterki. Ep328InabaReappearsAttacks.png|Kagerōza ponownie atakuje. Shinigami subdued by Reigai.png|Shinigami zatrzymani przez Reigai. Ep328InabaStabbed.png|Kageroza przebity przez Mayuriego. Inaba caught by Mayuri arm.png|Inaba złapany przez kapitana 12. Oddziału. E329 Mayuri stabs Inaba.png|Kagerōza znowu przebity przez Mayuriego. Inaba under the influence of Mayuri's drug.png|Inaba pod wpływem narkotyku Mayuriego. Mayuri apprehends Inaba.png|Mayuri ujmuje Kagerōzę. Reigai Isane protects Inaba from Mayuri.png|Reigai Isane chroni Inabę przed Kurotsuchim. Inaba kills Reigai Isane.png|Kagerōza zabija Reigai Isane. Inaba placing Mod Soul Info in Dangai.png|Inaba wkłada Zmodyfikowaną Duszę do Dangai. Inaba swallows the Gikongan.png|Kagerōza po połknięciu Gikongan. Kageroza Gikon if swallowed.jpg|Oddzielone ciało od duszy. Kageroza and his new body.jpg|Inaba i jego nowe ciało. Inaba releases the Reigai Limiter.png|Kagerōza uwalnia Reiatsu Reigai. Inaba greets the man in flashback.png|Ranny Inaba i nieznany mężczyzna. Ep331InabaRepairing.png|Kagerōza w swoim laboratorium. Ep333Raiku.png|Zanpakutō Inaby. Ep333InabaAttacks.png|Kagerōza atakuje Yamamoto. Ep334Flamed.png|Yamamoto atakuje płomieniami Kagerōzę. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Ichigo, Nozomi i Yamamoto kontra Inaba. Ep333NozomiTricksInaba.png|Nozomi zaskakuje Inabę. Ep333YamamotoAttacks.png|Kagerōza pochłania atak głównodowodzącego. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Bitwa. Ep334Fight.png|Walka z Inabą. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Inaba krzyżuje miecz z mieczem Ichigo. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Wszyscy atakują Kagerōzę. Ep334Weaponless.png|Inaba bez broni. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo odnajduje Kagerōzę i Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Inaba tnie Ichigo. Ep334NozomiCaptured.png|Inaba zabiera Nozomi. Inaba stares at Nozomi's tank.png|Kagerōza wpatruje się w Nozomi. Inaba prepares for fusion.png|Inaba gotowy do fuzji z Nozomi. Animacje z Inabą InabaRaiku.gif|Specjalna zdolność Raikū‎. Raiku2.gif|Zdolność Raikū‎. Kategoria:Galerie